Strength of Stars
by Dian HaruKaze
Summary: benda yang di dapatkan Naruto seorang anak SMA di belakang rumahnya akan merubah kehidupan Naruto di mulai hari itu juga./bantu aku mencari mereka/./kami adalah kekuatan bintang/. selamat membaca


**Strengh of Stars**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Supernatural, fantasy, friendship, dan romance(?)**

**Pair : NaruSaku, SasuHina dan beberapa pair lainnya**

**Summary** : sebuah benda yang di dapatkan Naruto seorang anak SMA di belakang rumahnya akan merubah Kehidupan Naruto di mulai hari itu juga./bantu aku mencari mereka/./ kami adalah kekuatan bintang/. Slamat membaca

.

.

.

Chap 1 : Naruto dan kristal merah

NARUTO POV

Aku sedang bersantai di bawah pohon di belakang rumahku yang sederhana ini. Pohon ini bernama pohon Sakura. aku sangat menyukai pohon ini. Berwarna pink cerah dan rindang saangat membuatku tenang untuk melepas semua bebanku di hari-hari kemarin. Saking sukanya aku dengan pohon Sakura ini, aku jadi berharap bahwa pasangan hidupku kelak juga bernama Sakura dengan rambut berwarna pink dan juga berwajah manis.

hahaha... sungguh aneh diriku jika mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin seperti itu. Tapi, jika memang ada kesempatan, aku ingin harapan tersebut tercapai.

" hah.." aku menghelah napasku. Jika memikirkan harapanku yang sejak kecil itu, rasanya aku selalu ingin menyerah. Tapi, kalau ingin menyerah, rasanya ada yang membuatku bimbang. Dan jika aku bimbang, aku akan pergi menenangkan diri di sini.

" membosankan.." aku menghempaskan tubuhku dengan keras pada rerumputan

"aarrghh! I-ittaii tebayo! Apa sih ini?" Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menusuk telapak tanganku.. Dan benar saja tanganku mengeluarkan banyak darah.

" kuso.." ku cuci darahku yang mengering itu secepatnya, dan ku lihat kembali apa yang tadi menusukku .

" apa ini huh? " ku pegang benda tersebut dan ku tarik sekuat tenaga.

BRUUKK.

"i-ittai.. narik barang ini saja bisa membuatku terjatuh huh? Mengesankan. Untung saja bisa tercabut." Ku pandangi benda tersebut dengan seksama.

EEHH?!

' bintang emas. Sugoii' aku melihat benda itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ku buka dan melihat ada apa di dalam. Ada sebuah patung dewi yang memegang tongkat bintang dan di sisi lainnya ada lima lubang yang salah satunya terisi oleh kristal berwarna merah

Saat aku menyentuhnya..

Siiinggg...

Benda itu bercahaya dan tiba-tiba mengambang di udara.

Cengo.#plaak *bangun woi!*

Eh?

" na-na-NANI! Ha-hantu, tebayo~"

END NARUTO POV

" na-na-NANI! Ha-hantu, tebayo~"

Kaki Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar dan serasa lemas. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Dan yah.. pada akhirnya..

BRRUUKK.

Pingsan.

Kasihan..

" huuahh.. . akhirnya bisa terbangun juga dari tidur panjang ini.. siapa yang membangunkanku ya? Hmm"

Seseorang bukan, binatang bukan. Kalau begitu kristal.

Kristal itu berbicara bahasa manusia. Author menatap horror kristal yang sedang melayang itu dan authorpun ikut pingsan*plaak* bercanda, hahaha #tertawa-hambar

" apakah bocah ini? Hmm, tapi, dia sedang pingsan. Ah! Iya ya, mengapa tidak? hehehe" kristal itupun melayang ke arah Naruto dan menutup matanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya di bawah tempat Naruto pingsan berbentuk bintang berwarna merah. Seketika itu juga Naruto berpindah di ruang kamarnya. Dan kristal itupun memasuki kamar Naruto melewati jedela.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian..

" TIDAAK! Menjauh dariku, ttebayo! !" tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dan berteriak sambil ngos-ngosan sehingga kristal merah itu terlonjak kaget di jendela

" hah-hah-hah huwaaah! Jatuh j-jatuh jatuh.. hosh hosh" teriak sang batu itu dari jendela membuat Naruto menoleh padanya

Glek.

"fyuuh...untung gak jadi jatuh" pandangan meereka berdua bertemu. batu itu menatap Naruto tajam membuat orang yang di tatap menjadi pucat dan menegang. Keringat sebesar biji jagung jatuh dari wajah Naruto.

' punya mata merah, punya mulut, punya telinga, hidung, tapi, badannya tidak besar.. apakah aku sakit sehingga berhalusinasi?' Naruto memegang keningnya dan tidak terasa panas yang menandakan dia baik-baik saja. ' tidak. Ini nyata. Buktinya ada bekas tusukan di tanganku. Aduh.. eeh?! Kok suasananya jadi aneh ya? '

"hei kau anak muda! Kalau bangun jangan langsung teriak kayak orang mau di cabut nyawanya saja. dasar tidak tahu sopan!" dia memarahi Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Eh?

' suaranya cempreng kayak anak kecil'

" hmmph- bwuahahahaha! K-kau .. suaramu seperti anak kecil saja. hahaha.." tawa Naruto membuat kristal itu marah dengan mata melotot yang hampir(?) mau keluar hingga dia bercahaya..

Siiing..

" kau bilang apa tadi bocah? Aku tidak dengar." Ucap kristal(?) tidak! Dia sekarang bukan kristal seperti tadi lagi. Dia menjadi manusia..

Tampan.

Kyyaaa! Tampan! *authorgila*

Dia menjadi pria yang tinggi dan bermuka sangar namun entah mengapa mata yang sebelumnya merah yang menatap penuh kebencian berubah menjadi mata onyx mirip seperti punya si uchiha pantat ayam *di chidori* namun tatapannya lembut bagai kapas(?) . dia mempunyai badan yang atletis dan kulit tan seperti Naruto dan juga rambut berwarna orange kemerah-merahan.

Glek.

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar dan saking lebarnya susah untuk di tutup kembali alias keram! Matanya membulat melihat perubahan 5 detik yang di lakukan tepat di depan matanya saat ini. Naruto dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. jangan pingsan,jangan pingsan, kalimat itu yang dari tadi di ucapkan Naruto di dalam hatinya. Dia terlalu kaget untuk melihat kejadian yang muncul mendadak itu.

" oh,shit.. aku lupa pakai bajuku" lelaki berambut orange itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan menyeringai misterius membuat yang di tatapnya membeku menatap lurus sang pemuda . "he-hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Ihh, jauh-jauh sana!" Naruto mencoba mengusirnya namun tidak di hiraukan dan dia terus berjalan dan menaiki tempat tidur Naruto.

" kau.."

" kyaa! Jangan dekat-dekat. Ittai, tanganku sakit.. eh? Jangan naik kesini!" Naruto mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Namun tangannya yang sedang luka itu keburu di genggam kuat oleh lelaki berambut orange tersebut. Diangkatnya tangan Naruto hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya dan dia menutup matanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya saat melihat bahwa tangannya telah sembuh dari luka yang tertusuk cukup dalam itu.

"su-sugoi.." Naruto memandang tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar hingga tidak memerhatikan lelaki itu yang sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto sambil menyeringai tipis. Naruto mulai mendengar dan merasakan hembusan napas lelaki itu

Glek!

. Mendadak tangan Naruto menjadi lemas dan tak berdaya, suaranya tercekat sembari berkeringat dingin. Bahu Naruto mulai bergetar karena takutnya yang berlebihan tiba-tiba di cengkram kuat oleh lelaki itu dan berbisik..

" jadi.. dimana bintang itu?"

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Naruto mengambil bintang yang di maksud olehnya. Saat Naruto berbalik, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka berdua bertemu dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Naruto memandangi mata lelaki yang berada di depannya saat ini yang sedang menatapnya juga. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap hingga lelaki itu mengeluarkan suaranya..

"langit.." ucap lelaki itu sembari menatap intens Naruto yang bingung

"eh, langit? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai penasaran dengan tingkah aneh yang di tunjukkan oleh lelaki tersebut.

dia terdiam sebentar seperti sedang menerawang dan kemudian berkata "hm, tidak, tidak ada. Sudah, mana bintangnya?" langsung saja Naruto memberikan bintang yang dari tadi di pegangnya itu. Aneh, pikir Naruto. Tapi aku suka, lanjutnya.

Lelaki itu membuka bintang tersebut dan menekan sedikit tongkat patung dewi yang ada di dalamnya sambil memejamkan mata.

'kenapa selalu menutup matanya sih?!' Naruto mulai merasa ganjil dengan tingkah orang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Siiing..

Bintang itu mengeluarkan sebuah baju putih dan jaket hitam yang sedang melayang di langit-langit kamar Naruto dan jatuh di lantai yang langsung saja di ambil oleh lelaki misterius itu.

' su-sugoii~ baju model terbaru! A-aku ingin itu, ttebayo~' Naruto menatap baju itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Naruto mencoba menggapai baju itu sambil berkata aku ingin itu namun di hentikan oleh tatapan tajam dari lelaki yang ada di depan Naruto .

" enak saja! inikan akan ku pakai! Aku belum pakai baju tau!."

"uh! Dasar pelit! Ya sudah.." mood Naruto langsung saja berubah mendengarnya. Naruto membalikkan mukanya ke samping dan melirik dengan ekor matanya saat lelaki itu memakai bajunya

'ia juga sih, diakan belum pakai baju. Kalau aku memintanya secara paksa, takutnya di bilang mesum lagi, duh.. gak banget ' pikir Naruto.

Setelah lelaki itu salesai dengan kegiatannya sendiri, dia bertanya pada Naruto

" jadi, bagaimana? Keren gak?" katanya sambil memandang dirinya di kaca

" hn. Keren. Puas?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal.

" yap! Sangat puas. Ternyata lumayan juga baju-baju di dunia ini"

Naruto menatap lelaki itu dalam diam. Yang di tatap pun merasa risih

"apa?! "

"tidak. Lalu, sejak 30 menit yang lalu kita bersama di sini namun aku belum mengetahui Namamu."

" tapi.. setidaknya jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa aku, setidaknya aku harus mengetahui siapa dirimu. Bagaimana?" Naruto terdiam sejenak. Setelah itu dia menjawab

" yah, baiklah. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto.

Deg!

Lelaki itu berhenti dengan acara memandang diri di tiba-tiba membulat dan Dia mematung mendengar perkataan Naruto.'apa mungkin..' Dia berbalik dan menatap mata Naruto dengan serius.

" tapi, jika kau Uzumaki, mengapa rambutmu berwarna kuning? Bukankah seorang Uzumaki itu berambut merah?"

"memang Uzumaki itu berambut merah. Ibuku adalah seorang Uzumaki, namun aku mendapat rambut kuning ini dari ayahku." Jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat bahunya

" siapa nama ayahmu?" tanya lelaki itu

" Minato Namikaze"

Deg!

" o-ohh.. jadi begitu" sebenarnya saat ini detak jantung lelaki itu dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karena semua yang dia perkirakan ternyata benar.

" oke. Selanjutnya, aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, kelas XI-E, menyukai ramen, duduk di bawah pohon Sakura, dan impianku menjadi orang yang hebat dan juga.. mendapatkan gadis impianku..lalu kau?"

'hmm.. gadis impian yah..' dia tersenyum kecil

" namaku adalah."

" ya,ya?"

" namaku..."

" cepatlah.."

" hahaha.. kau sangat penasaran ya.."

Naruto memutar bola matanya karena bosan melihat tingkah anehnya saat ini

" namakku adalah.."

.

.

.

TBC

Ruka-chan notes :

Jadi.. bagaimana?

Kalau begitu,,, review please ^_^


End file.
